


Guess Who Hand Knitted The Socks

by ScribeProtra



Series: Girl Genius Event Week 2018 [7]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Claiming Kink, Clothing Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: Dimo is going to have a very very nice day today.Written for Girl Genius Event Week 2018 for the prompt Cheesecake





	Guess Who Hand Knitted The Socks

Dimo grumbled as he straightened up with a frown. His shirt was missing, and since they were in Mechanicsburg he couldn't find an enemy to get a new one from. Ugh. he was going to have to buy one, wasn't he? It was so embarrassing.

His ear swirled backwards as he heard a door open and he smelled his Mistress enter the room.

"Hoy, haff hyu seen mine shirt, Mistress?" he asked as he turned to face her, "Hy ken't find it eeny-argle,"

He stared, brain frozen and unable to make words happen just gargling noises. The Lady was wearing sensible thick woolen socks because brick floors were cold, her glasses, his shirt, and *nothing else at all*.

He wheezed as he stumbled back and fell down on a chair, watching entranced as she entered the room. His shirt fit him just find but Mistress was shaped differently. It was long enough that it covered the tops of her thighs, billowed might be a better word. His belly made the bottom of the shirt large, and she was a lot smaller there. He had larger shoulders, even with the slouch so it draped there on her, but her magnificent breasts made her chest much bigger then his. So the front was rather tightly stretched and shifted around with her walking like. Like a thing he couldn't stop staring at.

Once Agatha stood in front of him, hands on her hips, and looking very triumph, he made an questioning mangled attempt at words as he gestured at all of her.

She grinned down at him, eyes sparkling as she adjusted her glasses and said, "First off, I already cleared my entire day of meetings with Van so we're not expected anywhere right now. Secondly, I had an hypothesis and I have also proven it right. You really really enjoy me wearing your clothing."

Agatha shot his crotch a pointed look and he nodded in agreement. He had an obvious bulge from how hard and throbbing his dick was.

She bent over, one slim hand reaching over to grasp the side of his neck, thumb rubbing back and forth on a pulse point, making him shiver and moan.

The rest of her followed, as she climbed on to his lap, her lower legs warm against his thighs. Agatha's eyes were sparkling as she leaned in, their noses touching.

"My next question is," the Lady said, voice vibrating slightly with the sound of an excited Mistress, "Is why you like it so much."

He whimpered, hands tightening around the armrests of the chair, the sound of creaking wood reaching his ears. He trembled, the sheer heat and weight of her holding him down, her scent blotting out everything else. How could anything else compare when the force of her attention flooded down at him?

Dimo took deep gasping breaths, trying to focus enough to speak. It took a few attempts to get his mouth and tongue to work right and he needed to answer her so badly, it thrummed in his bones like thunder, danced though his blood like lightening.

"Hyu smell. Zo goot," he managed to whisper, "Hyu ken how cats und tinks claim shtuff by rubbink? Hyu claiming mine shtuff feels like hyu iz claimin' me. Und hy verra verra likes it, oh yez."

She bit her lower lip and oh- he could smell how much she liked *that* answer. 

Agatha leaned back to settle her legs alongside his legs and grinned brightly, "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

Dimo shook his head before whimpering as Agatha's hand that wasn't still possessively stroking his neck slide down his chest and started plucking at his belt.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy how skilled you are in servicing me," Agatha said as her clever little callused fingers deftly undid his belt and tugged his pants open, "But I haven't seen you wrecked in a while."

Dimo keened high in his throat as she stood up a little so she could finish getting his cock free. He couldn't look away from her face, shining with laser focus and the madness that made his soul vibrate in response. 

It took only a moment for her to get them both positioned the way she wanted. Agatha then turned her bright and mad mad shining grin back on him, making Dimo tremble and whine.

"Won't you scream for me, Dimo?" the Lady Heterodyne asked sweetly as the hand on his throat tightened just a little while the other held on to his shoulder for balance.

He could only nod and rasp out a yes to that.

She beamed even brighter at that and then dropped herself down with out warning, making him howl from the sensation and heat and wetness.

It was the start to a very very good day.


End file.
